The Book of Joseph Wheeler
by Artic Dragon
Summary: After spending hours staring at the stupid thing, Tristan Taylor made up his mind.That damned parcel he had found on his doorstep a week ago WAS going to be opened today.
1. Letter to a friend: Prologue

I decided to kind of clean this up a bit before I continued with the rest of the fic.

So, I rewrote the first two chapters and got my thoughts more in line.

Book of Joseph, Prolouge.

__

Hey Tristan,

\I suppose I shoulda maybe told ya that I was leavin huh? Or anyone else really. Sorry bro, I didnt think of it at the time. At all. Really. You know its true, considering its me we talking about. But hey, now Im showing SOME consideration by writing ya so you dont think Ive dropped off the face of the planet and ditched you or something.

Unfortunately dude, I dont think I can come back. Ever. Im sorry.

Its not that I dont want to, but seriously, man, I cant. Theres no point in getting pissed off at me. Its not my fault. So if you could get out of your angs-ty-ness (is that even a word?) to pass on a few things and hold onto something for me? For the sake of ol buds?

Tell Bakura and Duke that they suck for not keeping in touch. Well, if ya see them again. Actually dont tell Bakura that. I dont want a psycho Yami on my tail trying to catch up if ya know what I meanin. Me and Y/B got on okay, but insulting his light side is pushing it. So tell them Ill miss their own personal brand of craziness and lets leave it at that. You can still tell Duke he sucks if you want.

Whos next? Mokuba? Im gonna miss that kid something wicked. Confusin the heck outta his big, icicle-up-his-ass brother with him on my team is one of my favourite passtimes. It was always fun hangin out with the kid, no matta HOW many potential kidnappers I had to put paid to.

I suppose I had betta say something nice bout icicle-up-his-ass Im gonna miss arguing with that jackass bout anything and everything. I think he aint as bad as what he used ta be, and I can tell he loves his little bro and Tea more than anything. DONT MESS IT UP WITH THEM KAIBA, OR ILL .damn, cant make physical threats against him coz physical means I actually have to be there uh, MESS UP THE STOCKMARKET! Or something like that, as soon as I figure out how the stock market works.

Tea and Mai, my main girls. Very much capable of beating up guys on their own, thanks to my trainin. Keep it up, and kick the ass of any guy who looks at ya like youre meat. That includes Kaiba, Tea. And if it aint him, see if he would be willin to, uh, send them on the late-night-express to Monster Island. (Actually Monster Island is just a name its a peninsula.)

Yug. I know its too soon after losing a friend, I miss him too. Im really, really sorry. Its not your fault that I had to go and I am seriously gonna miss ya something crazy. Dont be afraid of being left alone, because youre not. Well always be friends, even if we cant see each other right now. Just keep your head up, and be yourself.

And now we come to you, Tris.

What can I say? The others may be my dearest friends but you. Are. Family. We have been through some crazy shit, and the fact that ya havent murdered me at all over all that time coz it was basically all my fault says a lot. And I hope this says a lot to ya.

I trust you.

I trust you with my life, and I trust ya with what I am giving to ya. Read it if ya want. Give it to Tai if ya cant. It is kind of addressed to him, but I dont mind if ya read it, if ya know the real me, because you and Tai and the others of our family are really the only people I would trust with this, and the only people who could take the repur- conse- results. Especially what could happen if ya know the real me.

Stay safe, be paranoid, live your life.

Family to the end,

Joey Wheeler (formerly Jonouchi Katsuya.)

Tristan Taylor (formerly Hiroto Honda) placed the letter down with a look of worry and anger on his face. He was pissed, nothing a letter could say would change that. Damn idiot. He muttered as he picked up the remaining object in the box that showed up on his doorstep from god-knows-where. Nothing could be so bad, so awful as to make the only family he had in this country run for it.

He looked at the object. It was a simple book.

Then he read it. All of it. It took all night.

Then he just sat there while it all sank in.

After that, he rushed himself into the nearest bathroom and promptly threw up.

End of chapter: Prolouge.

Hope that was better.

Review! My pet peeve is people who dont review even when they read it like a gazillion times!


	2. First Entry And second

Well, here is the second instalment. Hope it is to your liking.

Chapter 2: First entry.

**__**

10/08/08

8pm-ish?

Somewhere over the Atlantic. Who am I kiddin, I have no idea where I am.

__

I guess I should say something like Dear Diary but I dont want to. A diary is not a person, and what good is writing something out if you feel like youre writing it out to an object? So, I name this diary Tai. Be happy, diary-named-Tai, you are the namesake of one of the greatest people I ever known, both in the world, and in my family, and one of the few people I could really talk to. So.

Dear Tai,

Here I am, on a plane for the second time in my life. Although, I cant remember the first time I flew, so basically this is really my first time. Its weird.

I nearly shit myself when we took off and nearly blew cookie chunks when we hit something called Turbulence. I hope I spelt that right coz when Im able Im going to wanna look it up. Im pretty sure that Turbulence really means The Pilot is on P. coz there is no way a plane could go all over the place like THAT. But I why am I on a plane, you ask?

Im on a flight to Japan.

No REALLY. A guy who is not supposed to be able to tell Sushi from Shelly- Namely, me- is going back to the land of the Ninjas. And Samurai. PLEASE let me fight one of those in the tournament!

Oh yeah, the tournament. Thats why Im going. Its supposedly a big martial arts tournament which gives fighters across the world a chance to beat the heck out of each other in order to win a LOT of money and a company. Kind of like Pegasus, I suppose. Only this is REAL fighting (and hopefully the guy in charge wont have a millennium item that can read minds or control people.) Now, I know people would be asking: what right does this bozo have to be able to compete in a world fighting tournament?

Well Tai, lets just say that your namesake is one of the best martial artists in the world and he teaches people that he cares about how to defend themselves. I just happen to be really good at defendin myself. And my friends and family. And the homeless guy who lives on my street corner. And my poor shoe which gets trodden on a lot. Not that Im a bully. People just tend to think that picking on other people is a good way to get my attention.

And since I met people like Yugi and Bakura and Tea and Mokuba, it gets my attention really well. Not so much with Kaiba and Tristan. Tris happens to be almost as good as I am, havin trained with your namesake as well, coz they are actually really cousins, but brothers in heart. Kaiba, coz hes Kaiba and is fully capable of beating the crap out of anyone. Especially if they call him Rich-Boy, threaten his brother or Tea, or make various references to his sexuality in tabloids.

Im not kidding. THAT reporter actually had the nerve to show up at school one day in a Lamborghini. He left in a ambulance.

Now where the hell was I? Oh yeah, tournament. My reputation got around I think. An invite just showed up one day with a plane ticket for the next night, itinerary, and a pamphlet describing what the Iron fist tournament is all about. I decided that it sounded interesting, packed my things that I needed, and left.

Without telling anyone. I hope they dont go crazy with worry. Shoulda thought that part through. Oh well, Ill just call them when I touch down.

I probably havent done enough thinking on this. Not at all. I DID use all my resources in checkin out the validity. (by resources I mean somehow sneaking Kaibas laptop away from him and using his mega smart data-thingy.) But I forgot to buy travel insurance. Whoops. Not that I have much to worry about. Its all expenses paid, accommodation and food included. I just have to show up at the airport and get in contact with some official, who is going to give me and whoever else shows up a ride to where the tournament takes place. Its stupid, I know.

But am I supposed to be anything else? The face that is Joey Wheeler is built a little too well. And that makes Jounouchi Katsuya forget himself, because they are total opposites. And yet, they are the same.

But maybe its best if I remember who I really am.

Might catch some shut-eye. Talk to you later, Tai.

****

10/08/08

a while later, still not sure on time

Landing in twenty minutes.

Dear Tai,

The plane is about to land. You can tell by the fact that my stomach drops out from under me every so often. Hope I survive the landing.

I just realized something while I was snoozing. I am doing one smart thing. Writing this all down. Im not sure when I decided to buy you from a 2 dollar shop, but hey, glad I did. Now if some axe murderer dices me into pieces, police will be able to identify the body.

That thought isnt as reassuring as what I thought it would be.

So Ill make that phone call as soon as I land. Promise. I dont need anymore stupidity in a place I dont know. Wish I had listened to your namesake when he said that to me a few years ago. It was when I left Japan with Tristan to come to America. Katsuya. Hed said. Learn all you can about that place, because considering our familys luck, youre going to need all of it. Maybe for old times sake, Ill look up my family when Im finished with this stupid fight place. I need to go and prepare for landing. Talk to you later, Tai.

End of chapter 2: First Entry (And second)

Review!


End file.
